


It's going to be okay

by Mike_t_k6



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Assault, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_t_k6/pseuds/Mike_t_k6
Summary: Based on Tumblr @chibiuniverse2000 (I have gotten permission ❤)2d finds out he is pregnant. He feels like his whole world is falling apart but Murdoc and the gang are there to convince him otherwise.(Bad at summaries😭)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noodle and Russel are on the rescue. 
> 
> (Chibiuniverse2000 please check endnotes for a message.)

Oh no. 2D feels the dread set in as he chokes back the vile stomach content. He's been vomiting for the past hours. And for the last few days, he has been waking up with a queasy stomach. 2D slouches on the ground and hugs his legs to his chest. Nobody in the band knows about this. Not even Murdoc."What is wrong with me!?" The week was already shitty. 

Murdoc has been ignoring him this whole week because and I quote, "I'm busy, face-ache!" The singer couldn't blame Murdoc, last week the bassist kept putting aside his work to give him..."attention". 

2d started to tear up. The Blunette thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "2d, are you ok?" 2D's unlax, recognizing the voice and he carefully stands up to open the door. 

2d opens the door and looks at noodle, who gives him a quick smile. He let's Noodle into the restroom. 2d finds his way back on his spot and noodle slides next to the vocalist. She snuggles close to him and 2d goes on to hold Noodle in his arms, she has always been like a little sister to him. She always came to him just to relax or watch scary movies with him when nobody wanted to. 2d felt a tug on his sleeve. The silence had to be broken some way. "2d, is everything you ok? You've been acting strange lately." The teen made eye contact with the lanky man's white orbs. 

2d takes a deep breath, he knows the secret can't really stay hidden for long. "Noods, I fink there's somefing wrong with me but I don't know how to tell the band. Every morning I feel sick!" 2d nuzzled his face on noodle's head. 

They sit in a sickening silence. But in one sudden motion Noodles stands up from where she was sitting and runs out of the bathroom. "Noods? Noodle?!" 2d gets up in a rush, only to trip over his own feet trying to chase the runaway girl. 2d moves to catch up to the teenager. 

The girl's laughter rattles in 2d's head, but with his luck, he trips and falls on the ground. Hastily he looks up finding her gone from his sight. The singer slowly gets up. He tries to think of where Noods would be, only to draw blanks. 2d strides to the kitchen for some tea to soothe his stomach. And comes across Noodle talking to Russel. Oh fuck. Russel gaze pans over to 2d. The scrawny singer flinches from Russel's eyes. Instead of seeing Russ annoyed or mad, he just looked worried. "D, is what is Noodle saying true?" 

The blunette looks away from Russ and nods. Russ purses his lips and ponders for a second. "Okay, come on." Russ rises from where he was sitting and grabs the key to the geep. 

Without saying anything else the two other bandmates fellow Russ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Russ, can you please explain why we're here!?" 2d was still tailing Russ as they go through the aisle of the drug store. 

Russel eye 2d for a moment hoping that he would take the hint. Only to see him slouch and huff. What a man child. "Look, man, being on testosterone doesn't make you immune to getting... You know." As the hip-hop king continues to walk, he quickly realizes that 2d isn't following him anymore. 

Russel turns around to the scene of Noodle poking at 2d's face and looking over at Russ for 'help'. 2d was thinking really hard about what Russel explained. Like really concentrating. "D, you good?" Nothing.

Russ groans not believing that 2d can really be this confused. He walks over and whispers the words that will hopefully get through his head, "You might be with child, D." That appeared to do the trick because all color left the tall man's expression. 

2d starts to fidget and cave into himself. "You don't really think so. Do you?" Russel sighs but lays a comforting hand on 2d's shoulder.

"No worry, D. We won't leave your side, and no matter what we'll help you through this. Right, Russ?" Noodle hugs 2d and Russ nods in agreement. 

The singer flashes a warm smile to his caring bandmates and relaxes into their touch. "Thank you." Subsequently, they resume their search.

The walk felt long. He forgot that he can't relax like cis men. Murdoc really made him feel loved though and never treated him any different from any other bloke they knew. The bassist might be mean at times but he really did care for 2d. 'Wait, what if he does have a baby!? What will Murdoc say?' 2d couldn't stop the thoughts from taking over his mind. Russel and Noodle didn't seem to notice. Luckily they found the aisle they were looking for. Meaning they can finally go back home. "Here we go." Russ grabs the pack of pregnancy tests. 

On the way, home 2d couldn't shake off the anxiety he felt. He directs his focus on his bouncing leg, just watching his leg in motion, up and down. "D, it's going to be okay." 2d felt Russ gentle hand on his knee but he still felt anxious. 

2d couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth. "How do I tell, Murdoc?" The hand on 2d's knee tense up for a second but relaxes. 

Russ didn't know how to answer but he didn't want to lie to his friend. "I don't know, D." That was the last thing said, for the whole ride and the answer Russ gave didn't help either.

When they finally got back to Kong studio, the singer quickly ran to the restroom with the pack of pregnancy tests. Noodle sat in front of the bathroom door and Russ leaned on the wall behind her. They have promised to stay by 2d's side and they don't plan on breaking that promise."What the bloody hell are you two doing?" The guitarist and drummer froze and look up to meet the bassist's different color eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc is not perfect... 
> 
> That's literally it.
> 
> (Don't be mad, Murdoc! I love you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: chibiuniverse2000
> 
> Enjoy~!

Murdoc didn't want to deal with this right now but he hasn't seen his bandmates all day. Now that he found them, they look suspiciously... Guilty. The bassist couldn't take the awkward stillness, so he just changed the subject. "Have you seen, 2d?" Nope, that seems to make the two tense up more than they already were. 

Murdoc seemed to be on his last straw however Noodle was the first to break. "He's in the bathroom. Very busy, so you can go and he'll find you later." That didn't seem to calm him.

The Satanist storms past the guitarist and drummer to the room 2d was in. The younger members stood in place mortified when Murdoc started to aggressively bang on the door. "HEY, FACE-ACHE! WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN YOU TODAY! FOUND SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!!" Russel doesn't waste time grabbing the tiny angry man. 

Murdoc struggles in Russel's grip. Russel had always been the peacekeeper. He broke off fights, arguments, and even tantrums. "Muds, if you don't calm the fuck down, I won't let you see 2d!" Once those words left Russel's lips, Murdoc stopped struggling.

Murdoc took a breath and tapped Russel signifying that he had given up. Russ didn't buy Murdoc's easy defeat, so he peeks to Noodle for her intake. She nods and he releases. They obviously keep a close eye to make sure he doesn't try to kill the singer. Slowly, Murdoc walks over to the door yet he stopped when he heard a sniffle. 'Is 2d crying?! What is going on?' He shakes away the thoughts and breathes again. The Satanist leans on the door to get a better hearing and knocks. "Stuart, please open the door. What is going on?" There was a small pause before he heard a click. 

The lanky singer peeked out, his eyes were swollen and red. He looked like a small dog that was left in the rain. Russ didn't hesitate to ask, "D, what did it say?" Russ and Noods couldn't take the suspense. 

"What? What did what say!?" Murdoc didn't like being confused, they were all in on something that he wasn't.

2d takes a step out of the room, anxiety building with every step. "Um... I-It's positive." Murdoc looks between everybody and felt his blood slowly boil.

"Positive? DID YOU GET TESTED FOR HIV? WHAT THE HELL?! POSITIVE!?" Stu flinched at the outburst and quickly tries to explain.

No matter what, 2d couldn't get a sentence out. Murdoc just kept interrupting, until the singer had enough. The sound skin hitting skin, stun the lot. Stuart had slapped Murdoc and the bassist was taken back from the action. "I AM PREGNANT, YOU ASS!!!" 2d looked beyond pissed but slowly realized what he did.

"M-Murdoc I'm so sorry! I just.. You know... I... You wouldn't let me talk and I... I didn't know what else to do-" Murdoc blocked out 2d's babbling and took a second to process what Stu just yelled. 

Stuart stops his little rant and waves his hand in front of the shorter man's face. They both make eye contact and Murdoc looked somewhat horrified. "You're pregnant." 2d felt sick again. 

The young three prepared themselves for the worst. Rather than what they expected, Murdoc walks away from the group without saying anything else. It quickly dawns on the singer that Murdoc is leaving. Not just maybe to another room but from the fucking house. That did it for the singer. He reaches for his shoe that he discarded before entering the bathroom and threw it in the direction Murdoc went. "SOD OFF YOU OLD PRICK!! NO, GO AHEAD LEAVE! YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THIS BABY BY MYSELF! WELL.YOU.ARE.WRONG!!! Fucking, slag." It didn't feel real, it couldn't be real.

Murdoc said he would always be his. He loved him. Stuart felt his legs gave out as big fat tears ran down his face. He knows the baby is his, Murdoc was the only person 2d was sleeping with. He just left him. The singer feels pressure around him as Noods and Russ embrace him. The comfort helped a little but 2d felt like a piece of him was torn away. "Why *sniff*...did...*sniff* he leave?" Noods gave Russ a doleful gaze.

"D, come on." The guitarist leads 2d to the living room and sat him on the couch. 

She slips on a movie, just a random zombie movie, she knew 2d loves this kind of stuff. The tall singer smiles a little and sniffles. Russel strides over with blankets and pillows. They have successfully made a cuddle pile. "Thanks. I love you both." They stay like that until they drift into slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murdoc continued to walk as he ponders about what occurred moments ago. He was mindlessly wandering and ended up at his usual bar. It wasn't pleasant on the eyes, a few broken windows, and they barely got costumers. The blokes and birds they usually get are the low lives. Murdoc trudges to the bar and sits on the stool. "Just give me your strongest drink." The bartender rolls her eyes, grabbing what the bassist asked for.

Tessa is the best bartender in this town. It's weird how she stays here. Tessa would watch Murdoc get shitface. So you can say they're close kinda. Tessa looked to be in her early 20s, she is a dark skin beauty and her short hair had purple-dyed that fade when you got to the center, it's mesmerizing. He only talked to her a few times but talked to her enough to know she has a girlfriend. Maybe. "Hey Tessa, Can I ask you something?" The woman looked over her shoulder and place a drink in front of him. 

"Sure, it's not like I'm going to have other customers." Murdoc snickers and downs the whole drink. 

He let out a sigh and continued, "Okay, what do you do when your significant other tells you that they're... Pregnant?" Tessa looked at the bassist in surprise, until she leans forward and looks Murdoc dead in the eyes.

"Why do you ask?" It wasn't even a question, she hissed out like she knew he had fucked up.

The Satanist gulped and goes on to explain everything leading up to now. Okay, maybe he should have left some things out because she looked furious. "You just left without saying anything?!" That outburst got the attention of the audience in the bar, she evidently didn't care. 

Tessa didn't let Murdoc answer, instead, she empties Murdoc's glass and replaced it with water. The act was very passive-aggressive. Murdoc didn't know what to do but sit there embarrassed. "Are you insane!? Nope, don't even justify responding! You know what I think you should do! Stop drinking your ass off, go to the nearest store, buy him the most beautiful bouquet of flowers and go to him on your knees!" She wasn't finished. 

"If my girlfriend did that to me, I would have dumped her ass. But I know she isn't a twat! Now get the fuck out of here and make it up to 2d." The smile at the end was sincere. 

Murdoc felt the mixed emotions build-up and he downs the water. The Satanist got up and 'thanked' Tessa for putting some sense to him. (A/N: Don't worry, He left a tip!) He left heading to the nearest store with flowers and dialed Russel. "What do you want." Russ was obviously irritated, Which Murdoc understood and shrugged it off.

"What are you doing?" Murdoc didn't want to deal with Russel's anger. 

"Trying to find something to comfort 2d, can you get to the point of this call." Wow, Murdoc felt really guilty but kept his composer. 

"Get some pillows and blankets, 2d loves to be wrapped in all that kind of shit. Stay with him tonight. I have something plan and I need time." Russel was silent on the other end, till, he hastily agreed and hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

2d awakens from his sleep to see that he's the only one on the couch. The memories of last night come rushing back to him and the fresh new tears flow down his cheeks. Sadly that was short-lived, 2d lets out a yelp when Noods burst into the room. "Hey D! Me and Russ made you some breakfast! Hope you like it!" Noods handed 2d a plate of flapjacks, and oh. Gross!

2d feels his stomach lurch and he throws himself off the couch to the bathroom. Tripping on the whole way there. The drummer and Guitarist look to each other, Russ feeling bad since this was his plan. "So, no pancakes." Russ removes the plate from the scene and goes back to the kitchen to make something else. 

(A/N: Dang Russ with them cooking skills, gods damn🤣 what a man.) 

2d washed up and made an effort to get the taste of vomit from his mouth. He finally left the washroom and sees Noods standing there. "Russ is going to make something else, are you okay?" 2d nodded and sits back on the couch. 

Instead of the pancakes, Russ made 2d a fruit salad. They all sit to eat but hear the front door to the house open and slam shut. The band members froze in their place. The wait for the man was chilling. Nobody dared move. 2d looks away when he hears footsteps reach the room. The singer really tried to ignore the bassist's present but when he heard Noodle gasp and 'awe', while Russ gave an approval grunt. He couldn't help to turn towards Murdoc. And what he saw made him tear up. Murdoc was standing there with a bouquet of blue flowers. "2d I know you're mad. What I did was unfair to you but hear me out. I love you so much, your eyes are gorgeous, you have the voice of an angle and you make my life worth living. And to be honest, when you told me you that you're pregnant, I got scared and I ran away. My father was a horrible bloke and I don't want to be like him." Murdoc didn't make eye contact with 2d for most of his speech, even so, in the heat of the moment, Murdoc took steps towards the singer.

The blue hair beauty sat on the couch stunned and flush. The bassist stood in front of the singer and kneeled, "I would do anything to take care of you and our baby. I promise to love you both with my whole being. I love you, Stuart. Will you forgive me." Stuart burst out crying and hug Murdoc in a bone-crushing hug. 

Murdoc grunted in pain. 2d then started to sob in his ear. "I thought you left me! That you wouldn't come back and-...and... Yes! I do forgive you!" Noodle and Russ file out of the room so the couple could be alone.

"I know, Bluebird. I am so sorry, it won't happen again. I promise." Murdoc pulls 2d into a kiss when he knew that the two were out of earshot.

2d shift in surprise but tilts his head to deepen the touch. 2d moans into the bassist's mouth till he quickly pulls away to gasp. He didn't notice Murdoc's hand sneaking to his lower back to cup him through his jeans. Murdoc smirk at 2d and earned a shiver from the tall man. "Do you want to take this to the room, Bluebird~?"Murdoc growled into 2d's ear.

The singer trembles to try to get up only for Murdoc to snatch him up bridal style instead. The two mates made their way to Murdoc's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a simp for Gorillaz! 
> 
> Oh, and I hope to have chapters out every week. But I am working on a few projects. So we will how constant this schedule will be.🤘🏽 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for new clothes and some people just don't have respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

~Slight smut (if your not comfortable then keep scrolling until 'stop')~

Murdoc lays 2d onto the Egyptian silk cover bed. The Satanist straddled the flustered man. He tears off the singer's shirt and aggressively crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and passionate. 2d moaned when a rough hand found their way under his pants to fondled his cheek. Giving Murdoc a chance to slip in his tongue and explore. 2d tugged at the hems of the bassist shirt, wanting to be closer to his lover. The Satanist pulls away and strips off his shirt. "Needy, aren't we?" Nothing was more awarding to Murdoc then seeing the blue hair singer breathing hard and flushed. 

Without missing a beat, Murdoc ripped off 2d's remaining clothes. Leaving him exposed. Murdoc gaze at the laying singer. His beautiful milky skin flushed red and his toothless smile made Murdoc heart warm. Murdoc couldn't hold back, attacking 2d's neck. Kissing and biting his neck causing 2d to be vocal. "I love you, 2d."

The couple continued their intimacy for today.

(STOP)

~1 month later~

Noodle finds her way in front of 2d, who was watching tv by himself. It's been a month since 2d found out that he's pregnant but he's not showing yet. "Hey, 2d~! I've noticed you haven't been doing anything lately and since Russ and Murdoc are out. Can we go out!? Just you and me." 2d took a second to process what Noodle said. 

"Oh, you mean you want to go out. That sounds like a good idea." The singer has been taking it easy for the month so he hasn't been out.

2d kept busy by working on songs but it still gets boring staying alone. Even she had a surprise for 2d, she knew he would love. Noodle grabbed 2d's hand and drags him away. After getting ready, they head out. "Wait, where are we going?" Noods doesn't respond instead she smirked and wink to 2d. 

The two stand in silence in front of the house waiting. That's when the two heard tires screeching. The noise came from this car that looked similar to their geep, but instead of green it was black and it looked wreck like it's been through a lot. 2d squint to get a better look at the person in the diver seat and realized it's Ace. 2d couldn't help the smile that spread on his expression. The singer looks over at Noods very stunned. "I kinda told Ace about you being pregnant. He wouldn't stop bothering me about visiting." The car stopped in front of the guitarist and the vocalist. 

Ace tilts his shades to look at his friends and smirked. "Get in, gang! We're going shopping! 2d, you grew your hair out!? You look so precious!" 2d blush at Ace gushing comment. 

When Ace was filling in Murdoc's position in the group, 2d and he became really close. Noodle rolled her eyes and got into the car. "Hey, Ace, let's stop being a simp for like a second and go to the mall." Ace blushed and nod.

The younger bassist walks out and helps 2d to the passenger seat. "You know I'm only one month pregnant, right? I don't need that much help." Ace gasped and looked over to 2d in horror. 

"2d it takes so much energy to be pregnant. I don't care if you were one week, I would help and treat you like a prince!" 2d felt himself heat up but the moment was a ruin by Noodle laughing.

Ace looked embarrassed but he held his ground and tried to explain to Noodle. She held her hand out to stop him and said, "Don't worry, I agree. It's just nice to hear how kind-hearted you still are." The group relaxed and Ace finally started to drive. 

The drive was short but only because Ace was driving like a maniac. 2d clung to his seat and Noodle kicked Ace's seat trying to make him slow down. "Slow down, ass! You're stressing, 2d! Stress is not good for the baby!" He gets the hint and slowed down to park the car.

Noodle glared at Ace and started to yell at him. The singer slides out of the seat, feeling the relief of his feet hitting the ground. After calming down from the drive, they make their way to the mall. Noodle tugs on 2d's shirt, asked, "Where to first?" 2d thought for a second.

"I want to buy some comfortable clothes. Being pregnant is not going to get any easier." Noodle smiled at the response and Ace clutched the singer's hand. 

He hauls 2d towards a clothes store. "That is a beautiful idea! No worry, Noods, I will take it from here! I know a wonderful store!" While Ace and 2d, stayed together wandering around the store, Noodle went her own way. 

Probably to a game outlet. The singer's eyes wander to a long sleeve jumper, it had two diamond-like patterns running vertically on the sides and it was tinted light blue. "Ace, look. This one is lovely." The young bassist walked over and grabbed the Jumper. 

Ace offered 2d a side hug and stayed like that for little until they were rudely interrupted. "Excuse me, don't you know this is the women's side." They turn to look at a sour-looking woman, she was holding her daughter's hand. 

2d politely smiled towards The woman. "We know. We were look-" Interrupted again.

"These. Are. Women's. Clothing. You men don't want to look like Faggots." The Woman spat out the last part, making the two men cringe. 

2d felt his stomach dropped and went to grab Ace's hand for support. "What did you just say!?" This brought the attention of many onlookers. 

Noodle was standing behind the woman with a burning fury in her eyes. "Don't you ever say that to them or anyone, in a matter of fact! Come on, boys and I feel sorry for your daughter for getting a closed-minded scum for a mother!" Ace and 2d follow Noodle as she leads the way to the checkout. 

~~~~~~~~~

Murdoc and Russel finally got home after getting 2d a gift. They bought 2d new zombie movies, so he wouldn't get bored. The two sat in the kitchen looking at their display of movies. Russ and Muds knew about Ace's visit and what Noodle planned but hearing the door slam open. They couldn't help feel worried. "The nerve of people! What the fuck!" The bassist looked over to Russ concerned. 

They never heard Noodle curse only when she was really irritated. Which was very rare. The woman stormed in the kitchen startling the two men but she ignored them and went to the fridge. Maybe to find something to calm her nerves. 2d and Ace were the last to enter the room. Ace agreeing and nodding with what Noods was saying. 2d quietly fidgeting, not making eye with anyone in the room. Russ didn't like the mood in the room, he turned to Ace and asked, "Did something happened?" Before anyone could answer, 2d spoke.

"Nothing, it's fine. I got my Jumper and we're all fine. I feel tired, I'm going to head to my room. Okay?" Everyone sat in a tense pause. 

2d left without saying anything else and Murdoc instinctively followed after. Something happened. And he wasn't going to let the singer go through this without him. Yeah, seem weird from Murdoc before this whole thing but when finding out that the singer is pregnant. He knew he had to start making changes to how he treated 2d. They make it to 2d's room and Murdoc finally grabbed 2d by the arm. "2d, you know you can tell me anything, right?" The singer looked Murdoc in the eyes and relaxed. 

Murdoc closed the door behind them and lead 2d to the bed. The bassist sat down and gestured 2d to lay his head on his lap. He ran his fingers through the blue locks. Murdoc continues to stroke the singer's hair while he relays what happened. The bassist had to breathe to keep himself calm and not hunt that woman down. He doesn't need to be in jail again. "Sweet Satan, the Nerve of some people." They continue to lay like that, at least until 2d felt better. 

The Satanist leans over to kiss 2d on the head. "BlueBird, when are you going to tell your parents." Murdoc regretted asking when he felt 2d mood shift uneasily. 

"I'm not saying you have to tell them. I know... They don't really like me. And I don't think they would love the thought of you carrying our baby." 2d pondered for a little and sighed. 

"Can we worry about that tomorrow?" Murdoc grunted in agreement and they continued their peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going, to be honest with you, I had to really motivate myself. This week didn't really start great with me. But a really special person made it better!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the couple meets up with 2d's parents! They break the news and all goes well.... Wait does it?

~near the end of 3rd month~

2d stared at his shirtless reflection, examining the baby bump that was starting to form. It's been about three months after the call with his mom and today they were going to visit. 2d didn't know how to break the news to his parents. After the car incidents, they hated Murdoc's guts. He lay a gentle hand on the baby bump. 2d found himself doing that when he anxious or nervous. (A/N: I'm having a baby fever😭) 2d quickly slips on his blue jumper and walked out of his room. 2d wandered over to Murdoc waiting near the entrance of the house. "Took you long enough." The Satanist didn't hold back on the sarcasm but 2d just smiled and kissed Murdoc on the cheek. 

Murdoc looked away to hide the blush and smile that spread across his face. With that out of the way, they left to finally visit 2d's parents. It's really been a while since 2d actually visited. When they found out that Murdoc was going to be my caretaker in my vegetable state, they weren't in the slightest happy about the news. 2d at times was a victim of his mother's rants about how Murdoc stole her baby boy away from her. The singer sighs at the thought but realized there were already on the road. He looked over to Murdoc and examines his handsome features. The singer's gaze trails to his sharp jawline, raise to his heterochromia eyes. They displayed focus and calm. 2d couldn't put into words how much he loved this man. So he did the only thing he could think of, he placed his hand over Murdoc's. When 2d gazed up to see Murdoc's reaction, a light flush can be seen and his mouth twitch to a smirk. Murdoc gave a sideways glance and said, "I love you." That gave 2d's heart a start. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the couple parked, 2d took a second to survey his childhood home. His parents stayed in this house for years. This was 2d's home. A dark blue two-story house, with a beautiful garden. The house looked to be one of those cliche houses you see on the Tele. Murdoc strolled to the passenger seat of the geep and helped 2d out the car. The singer noticed how much Murdoc was trying to help and he thinks the Satanist has been getting pointers from Ace. Honestly, Ace never hesitates to give Murdoc some support on being a better person. The walk to the door felt long and 2d's heart wouldn't slow down. The door open to meet 2d's mother. She pulls 2d into a hug and smothered his face with kisses. Sadly, when she looked up to meet Murdoc's eyes, she pulled away from 2d and glared down at the Satanist. "Well, we should head inside. Your father will be back soon. He's making up some late work." Mrs. Pot led the way into her house but didn't stop glaring at Murdoc. 

"Take a seat. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The couple agreed on some water and watched as the mother walked out of the room.

Murdoc gave a small push to 2d's leg and gave him a scowl. The singer didn't need Murdoc to say anything because he knew why he was bothered. "Murdoc, I am so sorry but you know how she feels about you. I will try to ease the news to my parents." Murdoc scowl lightens and he goes to lay a hand on 2d's stomach.

The jumper was big enough to cover up the bump. The Satanist loved the jumper, it draped over 2d's body very well making him look adorable and innocent. Murdoc gave the singer a quick kiss on the head before he quickly pulled away. "Here you go." Mrs. Pot lay two glasses in front of the couple. 

2d picked up his glass and took a sip but heard Murdoc grunt. The singer looked over, not knowing why Murdoc looked disgruntled. He looked over to his mother to see her smiling like a Cheshire cat. 2d placed his water down having his confusion cleared up when he saw what his mother did. Instead of a glass of water, she gave Murdoc a glass of ice. Without breaking eye contact with Murdoc, Mrs. Pot said, "Wait." And looked back at her son. 

2d could almost choke on the tension in the room. "Stuart, what is the big news? It's been so long since you visited." The lanky man shakes off the tension and gave his mother a toothless smile. 

"I was hoping to tell both you and dad." Mrs. Pot nods and they continue to catch up on the years they missed.

~~~~~~~~~~

The 2d and his mother were in the middle of catching up when they heard the door to the house open. 2d's dad was home and the couple felt the weight of the world on their shoulders. The time has come to tell the older married couple about their relationship, they knew this had to be done. Mr. Pot strode into the living room where he looked over to 2d. His face brightens and he pulled 2d into a hug. "It's been forever. How is my chap doing?" Stuart could help to smile, his parents were so supportive when he came out as Trans.

When the man finally released the singer out of his papa bear grip, 2d led his father to sit next to his mather. Mr. Pot gladly sat down but gave Murdoc a nasty look in the processes. "Okay, I... Don't know exactly where to start. Mum... Dad, I'm..." 2d felt his throat close and he tried to wipe his clammy hands on his jeans, sadly couldn't escape the building of emotions.

2d sat down and yanked Murdoc's hand into his. Without missing a beat, 2d shouts, "ME AND MURDOC ARE LOVERS AND WE'RE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER!" The singer breathes already winded. 

The vocalist gazed up to see everyone staring wide-eyed and shocked. Murdoc slowly softens his expression, proceeding to replace the shock with a devilishly grin. Murdoc's confidence seems to take flight because he pulls 2d closer to him and brings his hand to his lip's. Giving 2d's hand a small peck. "You're joking, right?" The young couple looks over at the older woman. 

Mrs. Pot couldn't actually believe this was happening. Her son was with the man that ruined his life and she wasn't going to stay silent about that. "Him?! Out of all the people you've dated, you picked him!! How about Paula? She was such a doll!" That struck a sour chord in 2d. (Get it... Chord🤣... Sorry, I'll stop)

"Mum, you know she cheated on me." She slams her hands on the living room table, standing up and blowing more steam than a kettle.

"If it wasn't for this horrible man then you would have been still with her!" 2d remembered the day he found out Paula was cheating on him, with Murdoc to be exact. 

After punching Murdoc on the nose causing it to break and become deformed, 2d couldn't help but cry over the mess he called his life. The singer felt defeat... Numbed. In a moment of miracles, he let Murdoc explain what really happened. Murdoc didn't really want to have sex with Paula but felt forced when she threatened to tell 2d about being in love with his bandmate. Back then it felt like the end of the world but they made it through that rough patch. 2d had to force himself back to the present meanwhile he didn't know how to respond to his mother. "I'm sorry. Yes, I was stupid back then. I ruined a wonderful man's life with the choices I made." Murdoc stood with a strong structure, not going to surrender or be downgraded.

"I've made horrible choices but I am willing to get myself straight for this man and his baby. I am sorry I took your kid away and I don't suspect you to forgive me. At least trust me not to make the same mistakes." Murdoc dropped his look to his boots, not wanting to face Stuarts' parents. 

Mr. Pot was the first to break the pause. "Actions speak louder than words, Niccals. I think I know how you can prove it to us." He smiles and took his wife's hand into his own. 

Two words. Two words are all it takes to make the older woman's day. "Baby shower." Murdoc felt the wind get knocked out of him but 2d looked delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally obsessed with this fanfic!! I love it and I hope y'all do too! Thank you all for supporting me!!! I love all of you!!! ❤❤❤❤


	5. A/N

There might be some changes to the structure of the writing of the chapters. I am using a computer👀. If it doesn't affect the setup then just ignore this. Just wanted to inform all of you because I know I try to stay consistent with the structure. 

While I still have y'all here, I just wanted to say Thank you for all of the support. (┬┬﹏┬┬) My writing has gotten better because of the work I put into this fanfic! The posting might become very off because school is going to be back and I don' t know how over here is going to handle the chaos. ಥ_ಥ I am very proud of the outcome of my work!

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short slow chapter
> 
> We are only human, sometimes the slow moments in life are the ones to be treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! I gave up on the computer. We are now back on the phone.

2d wouldn’t shut up about the baby shower. The couple was already on the road heading back to Kong Studios but Murdoc hated the time with 2d’s parents. The Satanist had forgotten how the mother treated him but he knew that he was there as emotional support for 2d. So, he was willing to sit through that. Murdoc was drained and overall not eager for the celebration. 2d’s parents wanted Murdoc to help with every detail, of course with the help of the parents and his bandmates...And Ace. The singer was told to relax and they will handle the rest. That sounded wonderful but the part where he had to help with the extravaganza. The satanist wanted to say “fuck no” but the look on 2d’s face. His eyes shined with excitement, cheeks flushed, and his hand… oh, his hand. 2d snatched Murdoc’s hand and held it tight. The bassist couldn’t believe that it only took that much to convince him to agree. 

“Murdoc, you know you can tell me that you don’t want to do the baby shower, right? I can tell my parents to cancel.” 2d’s voice was sincere, with no crack or stutter.

Now Murdoc felt his guilt settled in. This celebration can be a good thing for 2d, he can finally be with his family and friends. Murdoc couldn’t help but feel selfish. “No, I want to do this.” The satanist gave 2d a quick loving glance, then focused back on driving. 

~~~~~~~~~

Russel sat watching Ace and Noods on the floor playing Mortal Combat. Ace was losing and Noodle didn’t waste time smack mouthing him about it. But the drummer didn't mind, when 2d and Murdoc were leaving they asked if they can go too. For reasons unknown, Murdoc said, “No”. The only way to get them to stop their bitching was to offer them what they love most... videogames, that did the trick, and that’ s all Russel needed. 

Ace suddenly pause the game and looked around. Noods was about to complain or even point out that stopping the game won’t change the fact that he's losing. “They’re home!” Copular didn’t skip a beat when he flew off his spot on the floor. 

Noodle gasped and followed behind Ace. Russ couldn’t stop the thought that he was surrounded by kids. He laughed at the consideration and stood up to follow the troublemakers. When he got to the group, Russel watch as the couple got bombarded with questions. “Hey! Either control yourselves or go back inside.” Ace and Noods took a step back, not loving the thought of leaving their pregnant band member.

(Russ is the Mom friend... You can't change my mind!)  


2d gave a slight giggle and walked past the group. “Come on. I’ll tell you inside, I feel really tired.” Murdoc hooked his arms around his lover, to lead him inside.

The vocalist lets out a long sigh when he finally got to sit on the soft couch. 2d lays a gentle hand on his stomach and gazed up. He felt his cheeks flushed when he saw that the group was staring at him. Ace is the first to break the 'awe' silence. Kneeling down in front of 2d. "Can I touch the bump!?" It took 2d a little to process what Ace said but when he did, he didn't know how to respond. 

In 2d's defense, Murdoc wasn't afraid to answer for him. The satanist couldn't hide the jealousy that he felt towards Ace. He knew how close he was to his, Blue Bird. "Nope, I don't need your grubby hands on my unborn child. Even we actually have an announcement." The younger bassist pouted but deliberately stood back up. 

The group directed their attention on Murdoc while 2d quickly started to doze off. "Here is the thing, we told 2d's parents about our baby and they wanted to see if I can live up to my word. So..." Murdoc let out a frustrated huff but continued.

"We're throwing a baby shower." Russ was taken back by the news but the younger two couldn't hold back their passion. 

"Hell yes!" Ace nudged Noods and points over to 2d who is already knocked out.

Noodle quickly covers her mouth and gave Ace a shove back. "I mean- Hell yeah, when do we start?" Noods whispered to Murdoc. 

Murdoc felt his eye start to twitch. "Tomorrow. Now, let me relax and don't wake, 2d, up." Murdoc hissed silently. 

The guitarist yanked Ace to her room to talk baby shower plans, while Russel went to start dinner. Murdoc stood there waiting for everyone to leave. When he felt like everyone was out of earshot, he plopped down next to his lover. He laid 2d's head down onto his shoulder and started to play with his blue locks. The satanist was a sucker for his blue hair God but he would never admit to it. "Love you, Stuart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been getting rough. I am looking for an escape in this fanfic and its working. Thank you❤ I can't thank you all enough! I am in love with the relationship that Murdoc and 2d have.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu plans a surprise for Murdoc!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHIBIUNIVERSE2000!!!!!!!!! ❤🎂🎊🎉 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~4 months~

The baby shower was in a few weeks and Murdoc only had to do was invite the last people on his list. Stuart watch as Murdoc got frustrated. It made 2d smile and rubbed his baby bump. Now the bump was more noticeable and he couldn't help a toothless smile. "Hey, 2d, do yous mind if Noods and I can feel the baby bump?" Stu gazed at the younger members that were standing at the doorway and nodded. 

Murdoc glared at them but got back to making the calls, knowing that his relationship with 2d's parents was on the line. Stuart lifted his shirt for the two to get a better look. "So cute!! She will definitely be a girl!" Noods said giving Ace a condescending grin. 

Ace, on the other hand, looked stunned. "No, he is going to be a boy!" He thought for a second leaned down at the bump.

Ace started to whisper. "Be a boy. Be a boy. Be a boy." Noodle realized what kind of war Ace wanted and started to butt in.

"No! Don't listen to him! Be a girl! Be a girl! Be a girl!" They continued to argue back and forth, making 2d feel slightly stressed. 

Soon enough, Stuart had enough. "Stop you'll confuse the poor thing!" The younger two leaned back shock and in the corner of 2d's eye, he can see Murdoc looking wide eye. 

Murdoc took the hint and walk over to tell the two gits to get out. The satanist than went to sit next to 2d and laid a gentle hand on his bump. "Maybe, you should sing for the baby. So you can calm their nerves." The bassist suggested mockingly.

The goofy smile on 2d's face was enough to show that he did not get the Mocking. 2d took a deep breath and started to sing, "Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,"

Murdoc always loved Stu's singing and this is what he needed. He sat back, continued to rub his lover's belly. "A new aged child from a distant star. It feels so good just to be. So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me."

"You are so sweet and pure just the way you are. Mama's precious jewel.  
Daddy's rising star." With that said 2d took hold of Murdoc's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"There's so much in life for you to see. And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me." The lovers gave each other a loving kiss.

Stuart was the first to pull away, amused. "You should talk to her or him!" Murdoc rolled his eyes but agreed. 

"Fine." Murdoc leaned down to his unborn child and tried to think of what to say. 

Breath. "Hey, it's your pa... I have to be honest, I feel stupid." Stu shook a little from holding back a giggle.

Murdoc gave a slight chuckle but carried on. "I hope you know I will always love you. I won't treat you like how my pops treated me. I might be a drunk-ass sometimes and I know I can also be bloody cunt. But I will get myself straight for you and Stuart." Murdoc felt himself tear up as he spoke.

"I will fight for you. I swear. Each day I will love you more than I ever did. I love you." The bassist didn't notice all the tears spilling onto his cheek until he felt 2d's thumbs wiping them away. 

Murdoc looked up to see Stuart crying too however he had the biggest smile. "I love you so much. Don't ever change." 2d then proceeded to pull Murdoc up and smash his lips to his own. 

They both pull away and sat down close. They held each other like today could be the last. They both cherish the lovely silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2d jerked awake when he heard the blaring of Murdoc's phone. He didn't recall himself nodding off. The singer looked over at Murdoc and knew he was knocked out. Since the planning of the baby shower, he had lost some sleep. Stu got up and saw that the person calling was 'Hannibal'. Wait... He knew that name. Cousin? No. Dad? No... Brother!! He was Murdoc's brother. 2d only heard Murdoc mention, Hannibal, only once. 2d felt bad that he had all his friends and family were coming to this baby shower. 

While Murdoc had nobody, well he had the band but that's it. All that thinking gave 2d an idea and he looked over to see if Murdoc was still knocked out. He redialed Hannibal's number and waited for a response. On the third ring, someone picked up. "Now, you pick up! I've been trying to call you all week! Is that band more important than your own brother." The voice was deep and husky, every word rumbled as he spoke.

2d shoved that thought away. He wanted to hang up, instead, Stu continued knowing this was for Murdoc."Hi, I-... Um... I'm not Murdoc." The other end was quiet.

"I am so sorry. Honest to God, I was joking! Sorry to put you in the middle of all that. You know how siblings are. Who is this if you don't mind me asking?" The man was very formal, this can not be Murdoc's brother.

"I'm 2d, the singer of the band... I wanted to ask you something actually." Hannibal responded with a grunt and 2d took that as a go-ahead. 

"Me and Murdoc are throwing a baby shower. I was wondering if you would love to come. Well. You don't haf ta. I just... And... Umm." 2d felt himself start to lose his train of thought.

"I didn't know your band does baby showers. Who is the lucky couple?" Stu gaped at the question nonetheless, shook off his confusion.

"Ours. Me and Murdoc's. I'm pregnant. I am carrying Murdoc's baby!" Stuart felt like he was talking too much, another long paused.

"You are carrying my brother's baby. I got to see it! I mean. Where are my bloody manners!? Congratulations!!! When and where is the baby shower?" Stuart felt himself grin when he heard Hannibal's boastful laughter. 

2d gave Hannibal the information and hung up feeling excited. This was going to be the best surprise he has ever given to Murdoc. Bothers reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing!! It's amazing and beautiful. I am slightly tired! It's literally 10:16 pm right now! 😭😭😭😭


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABY SHOWER!!! 🎉🎊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!❤

"If I don't see all of you dressed and ready in five minutes. Then I am taking 2d and leaving without all of you!" Murdoc sneered and walked back to his BlueBird's room.

The baby shower was today but Murdoc will only feel relieved when they get to the actual place. "Murdoc, my back feels sore. Can you help me put on my trousers and shoes?" That seemed to put Murdoc in a better mood as he helped his pregnant partner. 

Murdoc aided 2d up and hugged him close while rubbing small circles on his back. 2d wore a long wool sleeveless dark blue slipover. Gorgeous. Murdoc felt like the luckiest man alive and gave a kiss to the vocalist's cheek. "Okay, we have to meet the others downstairs. I'm not going to be a fucking hypocrite." 2d gave a giggle and agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

2d couldn't contain his excitement, Murdoc didn't know about his surprise. The singer had told the other bandmates and they promised to keep it a secret. When they enter the decorated ballroom, 2d was bombarded by family. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, grandparents and...Parents. "Murdoc, you have outdone yourself! This whole place is beautiful and Stuart you look adorable." Stu's mother gave the couple a bear crushing hug.

Murdoc felt tense and shocked but hugged back. He couldn't help the smile that spread onto his expression but attempted to hide it. In his disappointment, 2d saw everything and the bassist knew he will never live it down. "Now go enjoy yourselves! There are refreshments and I know carrying a baby can make anyone very hungry." Stu blushed offended but commenced to slowly gravitate to the food. 

~~~~~~~~

2d sighed in relief when he finally chose to sit down. His back hurt and his feet started to ache. Abruptly, 2d, felt his phone vibrate. He knew right away who it was and didn't waste time to stand up. It was a text from the special guest himself. Hannibal. It stated one thing, 'Here'. 

The day he invited Hannibal, he gave him his number. He wanted to be there when Murdoc saw his older brother. Without anyone noticing he snuck outside to meet with the older Niccal. 2d couldn't believe his eyes the man the stood before him. Who he assumed was Hannibal, hop-off his motorcycle, and took off his helmet. The man had a muscular build, green skin like Murdoc, and an undercut but the hair in the middle was long enough to put up in a bun. His arms were littered with tattoos. Hannibal looked over to the singer and smiled. Perfect smile too. He looked like a masterpiece from a museum. 2d gave a slight cough and looked away. He really needed to preoccupy himself. "Hey. How was the drive?"

"Boring but worth it to see my brother and his gorgeous boy toy." 2d smiled then frowned, acknowledging what Hannibal said. 

Hannibal stood in front of 2d with an amused smile. "Wha-" still, Stuart got cut off when he noticed that Hannibal was taller than him.

"Sorry, I'm only joking. I see how much Murdoc loves you. Not very concealing in your interviews." The singer shook away his thoughts and smiled.

He then moved to lead Hannibal inside but couldn't help the slight limp. His feet still ailed. Not going unnoticed by Hannibal. The taller male takes Stuart by the hip and arm. "Are you okay?" He gazed down at Stu and scramble to lead him inside.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me. Pregnancy problems. Thank you, for the help." Hannibal chuckled and walked to the nearest seat. 

Han bent over to help 2d out of his shoes and finally being able to admire him. He was slim, tall, and had a subtle feminine build. Eyes white and shined like crystals. "You're welcome. God, Murdoc was right. You're a living God." 2d blushed and burst out laughing.

This scene earned a lot of onlookers. Especially, Murdoc who can feel his mind go empty. What the hell... Murdoc stormed over and looked over his significant other and... Brother. "Why are you here? How did you know this was happening?" Hannibal pursed his lips and stood proudly gigantic compared to Murdoc.

2d gave a warm smile to his lover, not processing the situation he's in. "It's nice to see you too. You got yourself an attractive man." Stuart felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Rendering Murdoc's blood rise."Surprise! I've invited your brother! I felt bad that you didn't really have any family members at our baby shower." The Satanist looked down at 2d and felt the anger deplete. Instantly noticing how innocent 2d's action was and made it a personal mission to not fight with his brother. 

Well, not in front of 2d at least. The two brothers gave each other one last regard and looked back to the pregnant bluenette. "Thank you, 2d. This is the nicest gift." Murdoc gave 2d a tender kiss and grabbed Hannibal by the sleeve, dragging him out of earshot.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Hannibal rolled his eyes but understood the concern.

Hannibal got out of prison this year and he had been known to do some unlawful stuff. "Nothing, I know I wasn't in the right mindset back in the day but who would when you're raised by our father." That brought back memories for the bassist and made him feel wrong for indicting his brother. 

Murdoc chuckled, maybe this would be good for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was apparent that it was coming close to dusk, meaning close to dessert. Murdoc and Ace volunteered to get the cake. They pushed the doors to the kitchen and Ace couldn't look away from the glorious fritter. Drooling a little. Ace then realized he needed to tell Murdoc something vital. "Muds, I've never known how good looking your brother is." Murdoc didn't hide his displeased groaned. 

"Do you think he's acting a little too friendly too, D?" That caught Murdoc's attention, he's been too busy mingling with 2d's family to actually notice. 

They both take one side of the cake and lift. "I mean I don't know and I don't want yous to worry. I know 2d would never do something like that. Still, he is really naive at times." Murdoc's peace evaporated when he understood how reasonable Ace was. 

They carried the cake out to the main table in the front. Where Murdoc agreed to say a few words. Since technically he is the host. Ace gave Murdoc a quick hug and whispered, "Good luck." Everyone took a seat at their respectable tables, 2d, being the one in the front.

He sat with Russ, Ace, Noodle. What the actual fuck. The satanist couldn't help his wide-eyed stare when he saw Hannibal sitting so close to 2d. Han was leaning over whispering in HIS lover's ear, making him laugh. Murdoc strived to ignore him, knowing that getting mad might stress 2d. '2d is mine and mines alone. 2d would never fall for my brother's touch.' Murdoc repeated this in his head hoping to Satan it's true. He picked up the microphone that was left for him. "I just want to take a moment to thank all of you for coming to this baby shower. It means a lot and I got to meet Stu's wonderful family." That earned shouts and applause from 2d's relatives.

Murdoc grinned, only for it to disappear at the sight of Hannibal squeezing 2d's thigh. Murdoc growled and let out a bitter laugh. "Let's give warm thanks to my slag of a fucking brother, who can't keep his hands to himself!" The room went completely silent. 

The tension grew with every second that passed. Murdoc stormed over and yank Hannibal away from 2d, making the whole table get up. Russ leaned over to murmur, "Muds, what are you doing?" Murdoc held his smirking brother by the shirt, angry as all hell. 

"Shut the hell up, twit. This prick keeps messing with my life! You're no different from dad!" That wiped the smug look from Hannibal's attitude.

The vast man shoved Murdoc away causing a few to gasp. Stuart felt his heart start to race and a cold chill rush through him. "Cut it out you two! Murdoc, why are you- Fuck." 2d held his stomach and doubled over from the pain that shot through his abdomen. 

Nobody seemed to notice, they all went back and forth struggling to de-escalate the situation. Only to have 2d feel overwhelmed. The singer got up and to try to maybe ease the pain. Instead, his vision started to splotch. "Murdoc." The last thing Stuart saw was Murdoc facial manner changed from anger to terrified and lastly seeing his lover diving to catch him. 

Stuart was then swallowed into pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a whole box of energy drinks!!! 🤣🤘🏽😭


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!❤❤❤

Tick. Tick. Tick. The Satanist felt every tick of the clock stab his brain. When Stuart fainted he was quickly rush to the hospital. They have been waiting for a couple of hours. Murdoc continued to glare at Hannibal wishing that looks could truly kill. The group was on edge waiting for any doctor to give information on Stuart's state. Russel held Ace and Noodle, Stuart's parents held each other and the Niccals brothers haven't spoken since the incident. Hannibal on the other hand didn't want their relationship to end over something so stupid. "Murdoc, we need to talk about what happened." The Satanist didn't give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Stop being such a git. God, if I knew how jealous you got I would have held back a little." Murdoc face faltered and that let Hannibal know that he was listening. 

Hannibal stood to move next to Murdoc. "Murdoc, do you even know what Stuart and I were discussing?" The bandmates noticed the movement and Russel sat up, ready to grab Murdoc just in case.

The bassist jabbed a finger towards his brother. "I don't need to know. Blimey, you were up all over him, you bloody Wanker." Laughter filled the empty room making everyone stare at the two brothers. 

The older Niccal was flushed from his joyous outburst."Stop being a little bitch. I only just touched his leg! Wait, sorry, I forgot that was equivalent to an Aussie kiss!" Murdoc craved to punch his brother's light out but realized he was right.

He couldn't believe he flipped out over something so simple. "Don't say that." Murdoc referred to the degrading statement, 'Aussie Kiss'. 

"And you're right. I got mad for no reason and now I'm paying for it." Hannibal sighed and brought his little brother into a side hug.

Hannibal always knew how to comfort Murdoc, since he had to do it a lot because of their living condition. Hannibal solaced Murdoc for 5 minutes until he had to confess. "One more thing, I told Stuart about that one time you were trollied." Murdoc blushed nervously and nudged Hannibal on the side to keep him hush.

The sound of a door opening caught the group's attention. A woman with long black wavy hair and a beautiful dark complexion stride into the room. She nervously kept her gaze to the clipboard. "Murdoc Niccals? I need to speak with you." The Satanist walked over to the medic and followed her.

~×~

They eventually reach the room where Murdoc saw 2d awake with an IV in his arm. He looked pale and weak yet he grinned to Murdoc lovingly. Once the Satanist was welcome with the toothless smile he rushed over to kiss Stuart's face. After every kiss, he would whisper a small 'sorry'. "Murdoc, you're forgiven but the doctor is waiting." Murdoc looked over to see the doctor patiently waiting. 

"I'm Dr. Fahn, let me start with Congratulations on your pregnancy." Dr. Fahn gave the couple a sincere smile as she sat down on a nearby chair. 

Murdoc can respect her patients, still, he can feel that there was something bothering her. "Bloody hell, just out with it. Driving me insane with your dodgy attitude." 2d sneered at Murdoc to stop being an ass. 

Murdoc bit his tongue and aggressively sat next to 2d."It's fine, Mr. Pot. Most people react emotionally when in these types of sit-downs. Surely, I am trying to buy time, I don't know how to say this as soft as possible. It's about your pregnancy." The room fell into a tense hush. 

Stuart took Murdoc's hand into his own pulling him close. "Mr. Pot, we did a couple of tests and we know about your history of drug abuse. It's possible that... You or your baby might not make it." Stuart's heart dropped as he thought about his baby...

Murdoc, on the other hand, felt like his whole world was falling apart. Losing Stuart or his baby would destroy him. Imagining a world without his BlueBird or his baby was not an option. He took a deep breath to hold back from breaking down. "Is there anything we can do? Please. I can't lose them." Murdoc sounded desperate, well he was desperate and willing to do anything.

Before the nurse could answer, 2d interrupted. "It's alright, I don't care about me. I will do everything to make sure my baby will be okay." The singer kept his eyes fixed to the Doctor, sensing Murdoc's scowl burning into his skull.

Murdoc wanted to scream at 2d and force him to understand that a baby needs his mum. Dr. Fahn gave Murdoc a sympathetic glance and continued with what she was explaining. "You have nothing to worry about. We have plans that will guarantee that you and your baby will make it. Also, we took some ultrasound pictures that you can keep. I'll be right back." She proceeded to walk out to give them space. 

Murdoc whipped around to face 2d, who was fidgeting with the ultrasound monitor. "What the hell!? Our baby deserves to know his mommy and daddy." Stuart continued to fidget and not acknowledge his lover. 

"You can ignore me but don't think for a second I'm giving up on you. I've never met my mother. I still wish I can. I love you and our baby deserves two parents that will love them." 2d laid a hand on his belly, tears swelling up in his eyes, and nodded to Murdoc.

The bassist snatched 2d in his arms holding him as he cried. Murdoc kissed away his tears. Whispering sweet nothings to 2d's ear. Abruptly, the moment ended when they pulled away at the sound of the door opening. "Okay, we have the ultrasound and Mr. Pot you said you didn't want to know the gender yet, Correct?" Stu confirmed, beginning to feel much better after crying. 

Dr. Fahn handed Murdoc the photos and took out a few papers."This list is to make sure the baby develops well and healthy. For you, Mr. Pot, I do highly instruct you to give birth in the hospital." Stuart nodded but didn't listen, he blamed himself for putting his baby through this stress. 

Murdoc discussed with the doctor a little more and was told to wait in the lounge as they prepare Stu to leave. 

Murdoc entered the room only to get Ace to bombard him with questions. The Satanist ground his teeth trying to hold back the anger that was igniting in him. Taking his anger out on others won't help with his circumstance. He wonders past Ace and sat next to his bother. Reading over the list the Doctor gave him. Not paying attention to looming figure gazing over his shoulder. "That's a lot. I'm sorry, Murdoc, you know you can come to me for help, right?" Murdoc heard Hannibal quote that phrase a lot when they were kids.

It gave him a little heat of hope. Sadly, overpowered by the itching thoughts growing in his mind. In a way to ease his anxious reflections, he laced his fingers into his hair. Tugging harshly. The older Niccal watched already use to this when Murdoc felt overwhelmed. The Satanist stopped his anxious fidget when he looked down at the ultrasound. The anxiety was slowly getting replaced by confidence. 

They're going to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. It's hard to keep my thoughts on track.


	10. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should do this earlier but I kept forgetting and putting it off... Mostly forgetting. 🤣

I'm going on a little break. I'm trying to get used to the new school schedule and I've been finding it hard to focus. Which is not surprising to me.😅 

Don't worry, I will be back! I just need some time to clear my mind and such. Love you all and I can't show how grateful I am for the support. ❤❤❤❤


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc don't you know that you shouldn't say that to a pregnant person. Like ever!

Weeks had passed since the baby shower incident. The tense atmosphere hadn't subsided in the least. Everyone was on edge and nobody let 2d out of their sights. Mostly, Murdoc. The Satanist never left 2d's side since the crisis and started to make changes to their daily routines. 2d was already hitting 26 weeks of being pregnant and the bump was now noticeable. 

The singer sighed at the thought of his frantic lover. He was able to get Murdoc to relax enough, so he can make some tea. His gaze slowly travels to Murdoc who was flipping through channels. The scene was so mundane that 2d couldn't help the toothless smile the made its way onto his features. "Hey, Stu? Don't you think you're gaining a lot of weight?" The singer stopped short in his tracks, smile completely wiped from his face and replaced with a scowl. 

"What." One word. One word to give the Bassist a chance to take it back.

Murdoc looked over and seem to not acknowledge the sheer anger on 2d's face. "Like you're getting fat, even your jeans aren't fitting you. Now you just wear sweat pants all the time." Murdoc's attention went back to the screen until heard a rough slam and footsteps walking out of the room.

What Murdoc said kept replaying in 2d's head and kept going while he slammed the door to his room and locked it. Out of all the things, Murdoc could say! That was the one he goes with! 2d lays onto his bed, just feeling drain from what happened. The singer couldn't really go to the others for help since they were out doing whatever. He couldn't remember what they said before they left. His head storm with more and more thoughts. His brain started to hurt from all the thinking. The moment was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't dare get up. "Stu, don't be like that." Stuart didn't miss the irritation in his voice. 

There was no reason in hell that Murdoc should be mad at what he said! "Go away!" All Stuart wanted was the bed to eat him up. He didn't want to hear what Satanist had to say. 

"Bloody hell Stu, don't get pissy with me because I was stating the damn truth." The singer flinched at Murdoc's tone. That was it for Stu. The sob that escaped his lips was enough for him to break down.

Murdoc stood there wide-eyed as he heard the sob. Making Stuart mad was one thing but making him cry was another. He didn't mean what he said to come off as harsh. "Stu, please don't cry. Just hear me out please." Nothing could be heard but once an approving grunt broke the silence. He proceeded.

"Stuart, I'm not going to apologize for saying you gained weight but what I'm going to say is that it's normal for a person having a baby. That's just mean you're doing a great job. I know I've could have phrased it differently and I'm sorry for coming off rude." Murdoc took a deep breath and blushed.

"Even so, I think the weight gain makes you look...." Murdoc hesitated before stating, "Sexy." The Bassist chewed on his lip when he was meant with silence.

Every second of the silence was painful and embarrassing. However, his heart speeds up when the door opened. The singer looked flush but Murdoc couldn't say if it was from crying or from what he said. "Do you mean that?" Murdoc nodded and placed his hands on Stuart's hips. 

"Of course, my Blue Bird." Murdoc leaned forward to capture 2d's lips, feeling his singer melt into it. 

The vocalist pulled away and led Murdoc inside his room before locking the door. Murdoc hoped that their friends would be out for much longer. As their kiss becomes passionate and rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking a lot lately. As a trans guy, I really want a baby! 😭 Why did chibi do this to me!? Jk! But I do with a big polyam family!! 😍


	12. Hold more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest thing I've ever heard. Don't underestimate the Bluebird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! ❤

'It's my fault. My baby might die because of me. If only I knew before, then I wouldn't have abused my pain killers.' The thoughts were constant for Stuart's day. Of course, Murdoc would try to convince Stu that it wasn't his fault, and they can't change the past. It didn't stop the constant emotions. 

The moment was quiet with the only exception of whispering from Ace and Noodle. 2d lay onto the pillows that were nicely propping his back. His back pains wouldn't give him a break, so he figured maybe a distraction would help. "Ace? Noods? What... Uh... Are you talking about?" Ace's grin grew as he made his way over to the pregnant man, with Noodle trailing behind. 

Once the two kids were next to their precious blue hair bandmate, they continued, "We were wondering how the baby would look like!" That caught Russel's attention who was reading on the armchair across the room. While Murdoc was on the ground still typing on his laptop, probably trying to find ways to help with his songbird pregnancy.

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" Noods rubbed at 2d's stomach as her gaze soften. 

2d loved that Noodle was already acting like an older sister to his unborn child. Well hopefully will be born child. The voice in his head slowly said that he was at fault for putting his kid through this. If he only knew that he would be pregnant then he wouldn't have taken all those drugs. 2d held back any tears that were threatening to make their way out. 'Focus. Focus on this conversation.' Ace's voice broke through his train of thought."I think we all agree that we would love it if the baby looked like 2d! Blue hair and cute!" The singer blinked realizing that he had missed the whole conversation. 

Still, the part he did hear made him think. "Well... I hope they look more like Murdoc." The blush spread to 2d's cheek when all eyes landed on him. Even Murdoc who had to stop typing. 

A fit of laughter broke the hush that was once in the room. Even Murdoc let out a small snort. When the thunderous sound died down, Russel insisted on 2d to explain why. All waiting for an answer as absurd. The vocalist gazed towards his hands that were folded delicately on his lap. Finding that tracing every feature was a good distraction."I guess I just want to hold more of Murdoc in my arms." 

The room fell to silence once again. 2d was getting tired of that and was about to shout at them when a person spoke up. "Well, shit, that was the most beautiful thing I heard in my life." Ace's compliment was enough to shift his gaze up to the group. 

The group was awestruck, nobody dared moved a muscle. Murdoc couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing to his head and his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't imagine being with anybody else. 2d was his whole world. His beautiful bluebird. Murdoc stood from his spot and walked over to embrace the love of his life. No words were spoken but the action spoke more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood! Needles  
> I took my Testosterone shot and it shot out blood!! I was so in shock that I kept laughing. Jeez, it's not a good month for me. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short but I want a slow build and it's hard to focus on school. (And home stuff😅)

**Author's Note:**

> Chibiuniverse2000 does such beautiful fan arts and I want to thank them for this amazing opportunity. ❤❤❤❤❤ Hope you do like this.


End file.
